


While we're apart

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito's POV, Angst is love, Asami's POV, Beware of Feels, Drabble Collection, M/M, Volume 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on the time Aki and Asami spent apart from each other during Volume 9.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes are shooting daggers at you, knowing your resolve won’t yield.

You’ve been together long enough for Akihito to be aware that arguing against you is futile; especially when you’ve already made up your mind.

And so he doesn’t. Instead, he accepts your departure and the faith you’ve drawn out for him with quiet stoicism. 

Deep down you know he’s angry though; at you, at him, at the unfairness of the situation you’ve both been unwillingly thrown into.

Your thumb slides along his lower lip, committing the feel of his skin to memory. You don’t know how long it will be until you’ll be able to hold him in your arms again…

“Be a good boy.” You whisper, and the look he gives you pierces you all the way down to the soul.

You turn to leave, convinced that if you stay behind any longer your resolve might end up cracking, and you know you can’t afford that. A moment of weakness on your part may very well end up signifying Akihito’s demise.

His voice reaches you, charged with emotion, as you begin to ascend the steps of your jet plane. “Be careful... Please.” 

“ _For your sake, always_.” You whisper under your breath.

(to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up panting; the sound of the gunshot still ringing in your ears.

It takes you a few seconds to recognize your surroundings, and a few more to realize you’ve just had another nightmare.

The fifth one this week, is it? Honestly, you’ve stopped keeping track. The only thing you’re aware of is that each one is more vivid than the last.

You’re not sure if you can handle seeing Akihito being shot at every night for much longer without losing your mind though, even if such only takes place in the confinement of dreams.

You sit up in bed and pull a hand through your hair, while the other one reaches out for the wristwatch on top of the bedside table.

5:00 a.m.

You mentally calculate the time difference between Hong Kong and Kyoto, and retrieve your iPhone from the pile of discarded clothes at the foot of the bed.

In normal circumstances you’d simply appease your uneasiness with a glass of Scotch, but screw it. You _need_ this.

And so you dial down a cellphone number you’ve previously memorized (it’s far too dangerous to make it a part of your standard iPhone contacts’ list, after all), and wait for the call to get through to its intended destination.

It doesn’t take long for it to be picked up on the other side.

“Ryuichi?” The recipient says surprised. “Is something wrong?”

Yes. Everything.

“No.” You state firmly, pushing your uneasiness aside for a moment. “My apologies. Did I wake you up?”

“No, not at all. I’ve been up for an hour already. We get up quite early here at the monastery.”

“Right…”

“You scared me there for a second though. You don’t usually call. Never this early, at least. I thought something was up.”

“…How has he been, Michihiro?”

“Akihito-kun? Oh, bored to death, I guess.”

The remark makes you smile. “I can imagine.”

“I tried teaching him some meditation techniques, but forget about it. The kid can’t stay put for five minutes, let alone attempt to properly meditate. You were right when you said he was a handful.”

You frown at the remark. “Nothing you can’t handle, I hope.”

“Sure, I know quite well how to handle the type, don’t worry. But I did have to have a serious talk with him this week when he ran away in the middle of the night.”

Your eyes widen at the unexpected piece of information. “He did what?...Why didn’t you call me to report it?”

“Relax, Ryuichi. He only made it as far as the village at the foot of the mountain, and he wasn’t really attempting to run away for good. He just wanted access to a phone and the internet.” There is a pause on the other side of the line. “…I’ll be honest with you though. Akihito-kun is getting increasingly concerned by not having any news from you. It’s been two months already.”

A tired sigh escapes your lips. “I believe we’ve had this conversation before, Michihiro. I’m not dragging him into this mess. He’s safer there with you.”

“He asked me again if you’d been in touch with me, you know?”

“…And you?”

“I lied to him… again.”

“…”

“He misses you, Ryuichi. Terribly. That much is evident. If you could only talk to him for a whil-”

“Find something for him to do then. Get his mind of off me.”

“We’re in a monastery in the middle of the Kyoto mountains, Ryuichi. And Akihito-kun is _no_ monk.”

“Then train him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Train him in self-defense techniques; you were my best bodyguard. You are more than equipped for the task.”

“Are you sure you want me to?”

“He keeps getting himself in trouble no matter what. He could use some self-defense skills. If nothing else, training will keep his mind busy.”

“...If that is what you wish.”

“Just…Michihiro?”

“Yes?”

“Keep him safe.”

“On my honor, I shall.”

You end the call and let yourself fall back on the satin pillows that adorn the king size bed of your Hong Kong bedroom.

Your former bodyguard was wrong about one thing. It hasn’t been two months since you’ve last heard Akihito’s voice, or looked into his fierce eyes, or felt his skin against yours.

It’s been exactly 56 days, 5 hours and 40 minutes.

And each new hour that passes by makes you crave him more.

(to be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

The sunset bathes you in its warm embrace whilst you lean your back against one of wooden pilars that support the entrance to the shinto-buddhist temple.

The temple's resident monks are preparing to retire for the day; the sound of their evening chanted prayers carried your way by the autumnal wind.

'Serenity' describes the world around you, but you fail to partake on the state.

Your body may feel relaxed, but your mind is far from experiencing such a feeling; lost as it is in a tumult of worry and anxiety.

In fact you're so consumed by dark musings that the sound of a familiar voice catches you completely off guard. 

"You're brooding again."

Startled, you look over the shoulder to find the head monk of  Nanzen-ji Temple standing but a couple of feet behind you, his own gaze lost somewhere on the distant horizon and the setting sun.

You have a feeling the man didn't even need to look at you to guess your current state of mind. Two months' worth of daily interactions with him has convinced you the monk has a sixth sense for this kind of thing.

"Ah, Michihiro-kun! I didn't hear you approaching." You greet him with what you hope is perceived as a genuine smile.

The man sighs in return. "How many times do I have to tell you, it is Michihiro- _san_ to you? Learn to speak properly." 

This time you smile without effort.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?" He asks unexpectedly.

"Not at all. Go ahead."

You make room for him on the stone step you're currently sitting on; his massive body soon occupying most of it.

"You've worked well today." The monk tells you after sitting next to you. "The villagers are glad to have you helping them with the crops."

"T-Thanks." You mumble awkwardly, not knowing what else to reply to the compliment.

Michihiro's eyes return to the sunset without any further remarks; his features softening as he slowly becomes in tune with the tranquil environment surrounding him.

Like all previous times when you've witnessed it happening, you find yourself envying the monk's ease at acheiving inner peace. 

" 'The more you let your mind be consumed with darkness, the less your path in life will be blessed with light.' " Michihiro says after a moment of contemplation, making you instantly frown at the words.

"Is that another Confucius quote?" Living with the monk has taught you that the latter has a penchant for quoting the Chinese philosopher from time to time.

"No. It's a Michihiro one this time." He replies with a friendly smile, and then unexpectedly adds: "...He wouldn't want you to worry about him, you know?"

No need to ask who the monk is referring to.

You can't help a pained expression from momentarily clouding your features, and although deep down you can already guess the answer to your next question, still you go ahead and ask it anyway:

"Have you heard from him yet?"

"No."

Michihiro's tone is not exactly an invitation for follow-up questions. Either way, you don't press the subject any further. Experience has taught you it is futile to waste energy bombarding the monk with questions he is clearly not inclined to answer.

Instead you smile sadly; your gaze shifting toward the grass in front of your feet.

"Akihito-kun..." Michihiro's voice is calm and reassuring. "There's a very good reason why he cut all communications with you. His silence is meant to keep you safe. Asami Ryuichi is not a careless man. Your presence here alone is proof of that." 

You know all that, of course. 

But knowing it does not help to assuage the bitter feeling that threatens to take hold of your heart sometimes.

"Say, Michihiro-san,... what kind of relationship do you have with Asami? You seem to know him well."

The monk seems genuinely intrigued by the unexpected question.

"We're old acquaintances. We first met many years ago." He explains after a moment of silence. "I guess one could say that we were... business associates. We were quite close at one point. I got to know him very well then."

He seems to misinterpret the look of surprise that befalls on your face.

"You have nothing to worry about, Akihito-kun." Michihiro quickly adds, whilst  sporting a conspiratory smile. "Our relationship was always strictly professional." 

You swear you blush twenty shades of red right then and there. Is the entire bloody planet aware of the nature of your connection to Asami Ryuichi?!

"However," The monk adds, his voice suddenly dead serious. "if something were to happen to him, I would be willing to give everything up and become Asami Ryuichi's shield."

You grimace at the familiar remark. "You too, huh?"

The older man arches an eyebrow at your words. "What do you mean?"

"Hm... let's just say you're not the first person I've heard saying that."

"Well, I'm not surprised to hear it. Asami Ryuichi is a very special man. Those who are loyal to him, are so fiercely."

Except you, of course. You're the only person around Asami's inner circle who keeps half-assing their way around him, always becoming a hindrance to Asami, always being discarded as useless to him.

Michihiro seems to guess your dark thoughts.

"You doubt the faith he places in you. You shouldn't."

His comment makes you smile, albeit sadly. "Well, yeah. I'm kind of a hassle to him, you see."

"You say that, yet he continually chooses to protect you."

"Why is that? I wonder." You mumble under your breath.

"Because you are important to him, Akihito-kun. That much you should be well aware of by now."

"Am I, really? I can never tell what it is he's thinking. And it's not like he often speaks his mind... At least around me."

"Then you should focus more on his actions and less on his words. Ryuichi tends to act a lot more than he ever voices out his feelings."

"...It's hard though. Asami is still such a mystery to me."

" 'Can there be a love which does not make demands on its object?' "

You smile softly. "Another Michihiro quote?"

The monk returns the smile in much the same way. "No. This time it's a Confucius one. I'm afraid the great philosopher was far better gifted at creating love-related quotes than I'll ever be."

The dinner gong suddenly interrupts your conversation; the sound loud enough to cause a group of humming birds resting on a nearby tree to take to the air in a disorganised frenzy.

Michihiro is the first one to stand up.

"We should get going. Suzuki-san will need help serving at the tables."

"So...what's on the dinner menu this evening?" Akihito asks hopeful.

"Vegetable stew," The head monk says, only to add (as he notices your dejected expression): "and homemade corn bread."

You grimace. "I would kill for a Big Mac right now."  

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Akihito-kun."

"No, seriously. Who do I have to kill around here to get my hands on a piece of meat?"

"It was Confucius himself who said: 'Why poison your body with meat, when you can nourish it with vegetables and clean thoughts?' "

You frown, incredulity splattered all over your face. "No way did he _ever_ say that!"

The monk shrugged. "He could very well have said it. Confucius was a well-known vegetarian."

"Come on, do you make up those quotes as you go along?!"

"Why, I have been known to take some creative liberties with some of the quotes, yes. I don't think Confucius would mind. Do you?"

"I knew it!"

You both laugh out loud wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Michihiro-san." You tell the monk when your laughter finally dies down. "I needed a laugh."

"You're welcome." The older man replies with a nod. "Now, we should really get going before Suzuki-san throws a tantrum on account of us being late to help him."

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

You watch Michihiro disappear inside the temple and turn toward the sunset one last time. 

Your expression softens as the last rays of sunshine dive behind the distant mountains.

"Stay safe, Asami... Wherever you are. " You whisper into the air. "I promise to stay safe too."

(to be continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling?"

The question that reaches you from the doorway sounds clinical. No emotion whatsoever attached to the words.

You're not surprised.

"I'll live." You reply flatly, mimicking the other man's icy tone. "Sorry to disappoint." You add, buttoning up a clean shirt over the gauze Kirishima used to bandage your shoulder and chest with.

You hear the other man snicker under his breath as he approaches you from behind, but still you do not turn round to greet him properly.

You might be in _his_ territory at the moment, but there's not a chance in hell you'll make him think you feel the slightest bit intimidated by the fact.

"Thanks for the first-aid kit." You say, more out of casual politeness rather than true sentiment.

"Hm." Is his only response. One that makes you smile nonetheless.

He was never the type to fake sympathy or friendliness towards those he antagonises. It is a character trait you've always secretly admired in him...Not that you ever plan on telling him this, of course!

"I had one of my tech experts check the iPhone while Kirishima was working on you." He tells you, placing the mentioned cellphone on the coffee table between you.

"It's a hopeless case, I'm afraid. The memory card was destroyed by the gunshot." 

Your face does not betray your disappointment. You won't give the man the satisfaction of seeing just how badly the news truly affects you.

"I can always try calling him directly, you know." The younger man says after a moment of silence. 

One can almost _feel_ the amusement in his voice.

"I _do_ have his cellphone number, after all. It would be no trouble for me to arrange a quick call between the two of you. That is,... if Akihito is willing to hear your voice, of course."

He's spared an angry outburst on your part by the sudden appearance of a boy at the doorway.

You both turn to look at him, and it doesn't escape your notice that the child is eyeing you in a frightened manner.

"Come in, Tao." Fei Long says. "No need to be afraid of our guest. I'll agree he's mean-looking, but he hardly ever bites." He adds, winking at the child.  

And then turning back toward you, he adds:

"I took the liberty of ordering some herbal tea for you. I believe it will be to your liking. If not, it will at least assist in assuaging your bad temper."

You glare at the man, but that is the extent of your retort to his comment. You would never lash out at another person in front of a child, despite the seemingly contrary opinion of your host.

"Good evening, Tao." You greet the boy kindly, as the latter sets down a teapot and mug on the coffee table in front of you. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." 

The child seems suddenly delighted you recognised him.

"Oh, good evening Asami-sama." He says joyfully, while clutching the empty tray in his hands. "I hope you are well. How's Akihito-kun? I miss him so much. Is he well? Please give my regards to him."

You try your best to smile warmly at the child, more so because you're almost certain you've just heard his uncle chuckle at the questions regarding your estranged lover.

Turns out Fei Long is not as mean-spirited as the opportunity affords him to be.

"Thank you for the tea, Tao. You may leave now."

"Y-Yes." The boy acquiesces, but not before bowing to you respectfully.

As soon as he exists the room, your menancing glare returns in full force.

Fei Long raises both hands in a peaceful gesture of surrender; an amused smile still playing on his lips. "I swear I didn't ask him to mention Akihito's name to you."

You're not entirely sure you believe his words.

"What were you able to gather so far about the men who attacked us?" You ask, changing the subject.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Fei Long shrugs. "But they were definitely part of the Russian organisation targeting you at the moment. Still no clue about who's leading them though."

You snicker at his last remark. "If it weren't for your clumsy interference tonight I would have had that part sorted out by now. Thanks, by the way."

Your words do not go down well with the Chinese man.

"What are _you_ complaining about? Did you really think I was going to stand idly by and watch you pests go at it on my own territory?"

"I had the situation perfectly under control until _you_ showed up."

"Ah yes, the bandage around your chest is more than enough proof of that!" 

 You are about to retort, but he beats you to it:

"Oh, do drink the tea before it gets cold, will you? You're clearly in need of its benefits."

Grumbling, you grab hold of the tea mug.

"Looks unappetizing." You say, staring at its bland color. "Did you spit on it or something?"

"Can't say the thought did not cross my mind...But no, rest assured I did not."

You take a small sip from the mug, grimacing at the taste.

When you look up toward Fei Long again, you notice he's smirking at you.

"What?"

"Aren't you at all interested in knowing the content of Akihito's messages?"

It's only then that you reliaze that you've been clutching the damaged iPhone in your  hand for a while now. You stare at it surprised.

"Well?... Aren't you?" The younger man's messing with you again. Gunning for a reaction.

Can't say it's unexpected though. Fei Long always did enjoy having a go at attempting to crack your perfect mask of composure.

Your gaze slowly lifts toward the other man again; mask still in place.

Fei Long shrugs unconcerned. "Well, I confess to have read through a couple of them on my way to your hidding place."

Your jaw sets in response to the remark, but the younger man isn't easily duped. He knows he's got hold your interest.

"In one of his emails Akihito said 'If Asami doesn't come get me out of here soon, I'm breaking up with him'".

You suppress the urge to laugh out loud.

Like Akihito would ever say something like that!...He just wouldn't. It's not like him at all... _right_?

"And in another one, he went as far as to complain about how cruelly you dismissed him when you left him behind in Japan. Not to mention, how you-"

"That's enough, Fei Long!"

The other man's amused chuckles soon fill the room. "Finally, a reaction! How entertaining!"

His glee soon turns to ice though. 

"You don't deserve Akihito. I hope you are aware of that. He's far too pure for the likes of your twisted world." Fei Long states. 

Curiously his voice carries no malice whatsoever. It's as if he's simply stating a fact that should be as clear as water to you.

"...If you're not careful, you'll end up destroying his light."

You clutch the mug in your hand more tightly; your guilt suddenly reflected at you right there on the tea's surface.

"I know." You confess quietly, and chug the rest of the tea in one go.

Of couse you know. After all,  not a day goes by where you're not tormented by the notion.

(to be continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell check is being a b*tch right now and not working at all, so apologies for any typos or grammar mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter nevertheless! :) The 1st part is from Akihito's POV, and the 2nd part is from Asami's POV.  
> The chapter takes place on the island where Asami landed the heli.  
> Happy readings!

 

You feel like crying.

 

In fact, you're consumed by the urge to do so. However, you _know_ that any tears that might find their way down your cheeks will be tears of joy. Pure, unfettered joy.

 

Happiness and relief overwhelm you right now, hugging you like a warm, cozy blanket would; so much so, you no longer mind the roughness of the surface you're lying on at the moment.

 

A myriad of thoughts cross your mind at lightning speed. There is so much you want to say, so much you want to tell him, but by now you're convinced you've lost the ability to speak properly.

 

Instead, your body is primarily focused on feeling, taking full advantage of all your senses in order to amplify by at least a tenfold every new caress you're experiencing.

 

And caressed you are! Slowly, with thought and undeniable reverence. It feels as though your body is a temple, currently being worshipped by your lover's expert hands.

 

When his palms gently coach  your legs apart, one hand sliding along your inner thigh towards your entrance, you can't help but shiver.

 

"Are you cold?"

 

His voice sounds concerned.

 

You look up toward his face through half open eyelids, wondering for a brief moment if he can sense the intensity of your lust for him, only to have the doubt answered a second later by the ghost of the grin that suddenly graces his lips.

 

Your head shakes in reply to his question and you relax your lower body, nevertheless suppressing another shiver when you feel a finger slide deep inside you. 

 

Asami's cheeks are flushed, tinted with the most glorious shade of red you've ever seen, but whether that is a result of his own lust or of the fever still coursing through his body, you cannot tell.

 

Worry gets the better of you. You lift your hand, intent on touching his forehead to judge the temperature for yourself, but halfway through it, a second finger slides in you and you forget what it was you intended to do and instead moan out loud, arching your torso against his body in the process.

 

A chuckle reaches your ears at around the same time you feel, more than see, Asami bending down to place an open mouth kiss on your neck.

 

"How I've missed your voice, Akihito. Your moans sound like heaven to me."

 

Any other person saying such words would have sounded incredibly corny, but Asami's tone somehow manages to make your skin burn.

 

By the time three of his fingers have made their way inside you, you've lost all sense of what you're doing.

 

You have a faint notion of grasping the back of his shirt more tightly, while pushing your lower body against his hand; the move creating a wonderful friction inside you.

 

"Asa...mi."

 

Your voice sounds like a plea. What for though, is something you can no longer tell at this point.

 

Rain continues to pour down all around you, the smell of wet earth invading your nostrils, making your perception of the surrounding world even more surreal.

 

You call out Asami's name again, more urgently this time, just before your seed explodes once again onto your stomach; the subsequent tingling wave raking through your body so intense, it momentarily blinds you.

 

This must be your third orgasm already, and Asami still has his pants on.

 

The latter stops thrusting into you as soon as you quiet down, the loss of his fingers causing an involuntary whimper to escape your lips. One which is soon silenced by the older man's own lips, in a heated kiss that is so wholeheartedly consuming, it makes you forget your own name.

 

"Did you like that Akihito?" His voice sounds hoarse and unbelievably sexy against your ear, making you gulp at its wolfish tone. It's only now that you realize just how much you've missed it.

 

"Y-Yes." The reply comes out sounding ragged at best.

 

"Tell me what you want from me next."

 

For a second there you feel like slapping Asami across the face. _You_ know that _he_ knows you're at your limit, yet the older man is clearly enjoying the sweet torture he's bestowing upon you, further fueling it by using the sticky mess on your stomach as natural lube and rubbing it up and down your lenght in agonizingly slow strokes. When his thumb starts massaging its head though, you can't take it any more.

 

Your entire body jerks, causing Asami to instantly halt his ministrations on you, and taking advantage of his momentary surprise, you roll over, ending up on top of the older man for a change.

 

Your groin is already in agony as you sit on top of his own, and you have a feeling your cheeks are by now as flaming red as his feverish ones, but still you push your embarassement aside and slide Asami's underwear down, freeing his erection from its fabric confinement.

 

"I want _all_ of you." You tell him decisively, and it is with no small degree of satisfaction that you notice his surprised look turn into one of pride.

 

He nods unperceptibly, guiding your hand toward his lenght, which is already dripping pre-cum at this point. "Have your way with me then." He tells you.

 

His words are a challenge and you take it, most gladly; positioning yourself above the head of his shaft, and lowering your body until he meets you halfway.

 

The pain of that first entry makes you moan and him groan, and you both close your eyes thightly, letting gravity slowly help you merge into one.

 

He grips the sides of your waist in a fierce manner, while you yourself place your palms on his chest for support. It feels as though his girth is going to split you into two, but still you clench your teeth together and brave through it. You know the uncomfortable feeling is only momentary, after all. A world of unbelievable pleasure awaits you.

 

A content sigh ends up escaping your lips as you feel your buttocks touching his thighs; your inside finally accustomed to his size.

 

You open your eyes with a smile, but gasp as soon as you realize that your nails have left a trail of noticeable markings down Asami's chest.

 

When you look up toward his face though, intent on apologizing for your thoughtless action, you notice the older man staring lovingly at you.

 

"Do what you want with me, Akihito." He says huskily. "...I'm all yours."

 

You gulp; the sincerity of his tone making you want to cry all over again.

 

You shut your eyes once more, but a treacherous tear ends up escaping them.

 

Asami's palm is on your cheek a moment later wiping it away, and you seize the opportunity to place your hand above his own, kissing it gently, whilst another tear escapes your eyes.

 

"Don't you dare leave me behind again!"

 

You wanted your voice to sound firm, but instead the words come out through a sort of sob.

 

He lifts his torso at your demand, cradling your back in his arms as he switches to a sitting position, albeit careful not to disturb the place where your bodies are connected as one, and gently touches his forehead to your own.

 

"I won't." He whispers, looking straight into your eyes. "I promise."

 

And he seals his words with a kiss.

* * *

  
You wake up hours later, with the sound of humming birds chirping above you.

The first rays of sunlight greet you all the way over from the distant horizon, and you yawn tiredly, fighting off the last remnants of sleep.

As your muscles start to wake up, you sense an unusual weight pressing down on your left shoulder.

Blinking, you look toward it, only to find Akihito's head snuggled peacefully against the side of your neck.

In fact, the photographer's whole body seems to be snuggled against the left side of your own body like that of a content kitten.

Memories of the previous night suddenly flood your mind; the recollection of your love making leaving you with a satisfied grin on your lips.

When you look down toward your lower bodies, you can't help but frown though. Both your stomachs and Akihito's thighs seem to be covered in dried cum. And the floor space around you? Well, let's just say it is actually a good thing you're not lying on a bed, otherwise you'd have to throw away the bedsheets.

No need to mention that you are both in desperate need of a good bath.

With that thought in mind, your hand comes up to gently ruffle the younger man's hair.

"Akihito." You call out, quietly at first.

An arm twitches in response.

"Akihito, wake up." You try again.

The photographer snuggles closer to you then. "I want sugar in my coffee, please." He mumbles, clearly still dreaming, which makes you laugh in return.

Well, you suppose you can let your lover sleep for a while longer.

You're extra careful not to disturb the young man's sleep, as you adjust his position and sit up.

Akihito mumbles something else about 'eggs on toast', but in the end turns his back on you and continues to sleep without a care in the world.

Looking round the small grotto you're in, you soon spot the discarded water bottle Akihito offered you the night before (its contents long gone by now), and suddenly feel incredibly thirsty.

However, you are quick to recall that he said he'd found a spring nearby, and after rummaging through the photographer's backpack and retrieving from it a clean towel, you stand up and walk out of the shelter with the water bottle and towel in hand.

Thankfully, last nigth's rainstorm is no more, and so you walk along the deserted beach, unabashed by your naked state, training your ears to catch the sound of running water.

It takes you less than a minute to find the waterfall and small lake at the base of it.

The crystalline water is practically an invitation in itself for a dive, and so you remove your shirt (the only piece of clothing adorning your body since last night), and slowly step onto the lake, surprised to find it warm to the touch.

A hot spring? What a welcomed surprise!

You dive your head underwater, unconcerned for the gauze covering your chest and shoulder (by now surely useless), and when you resurface you find a protuding rock that allows you to sit underwater while leaning your back against the edge of the lake.

Your eyelids close on their own accord, and a content sigh eventually escapes your lips.

Some five minutes go by in silence until you hear quiet footsteps approaching you.

"Hey!" A sleepy voice greets you. "You found the spring."

You open your eyes to find Akihito standing by the edge of the water, gloriously naked, yawning, and all the while pulling a hand through his unruly hair.

"Hey to you too." You greet back.

The photographer seems to have found a way to clean the dried cum from his lower belly, but his thighs are another story altogether. A trickle of your seed is slowly making its way down Akihito's legs, right in front of your eyes.

"How are you feeling?" You ask.

He stops yawning, and stares at you with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Exhausted, actually."

You smile, but make no verbal reply. After all, your mind is far too occupied at the moment with committing to memory the image of Akihito's perfect body against the drop of a waterfall and lush, tropical foliage. It looks like a scene taken from a gifted painter's portrait of a young god.

"Care to join me?" You ask after a while. "There's room for two where I'm sitting."

The smile he gives you has enough light in it to illuminate your entire day. "Sure!" He replies.

As he walks toward you though, you notice him grimace all of a sudden, and sure enough a red line starts traveling alongside the remnants of your seed on his thighs.

"You're bleeding!"

He doesn't look as surprised as you though. "Well, it's been a while since we..." His cheeks become redder. "It happens. No big deal." He shrugs.

You're not all that reassured by his remark though. "Did I hurt you last night?"

But he's shaking his head before you even finish the sentence. "No, not at all! It felt good... Really good."

His shy smile as he says so allows you to relax.

Your next words seem to catch him off-guard though.

"Let me clean you up."

You watch as his eyes widden ever so slightly at your request.

"I... I can do it myself, Asami. You don't have to-"

"I insist... Please."

Akihito stares at you in silence for a few moments, biting down his lower lip, but then he nods in consent, and slowly starts walking your way again.

"Sit here on the edge, in front of me." You tell him while grabbing hold of the towel you brought with you from the grotto.

You wait until the young man sits down where you asked him to, and dip the edge of the towel in the water.

"Lie down and spread your legs for me." You tell him in a low voice.

He nods again, despite the heavy tint on his cheeks, and  does what he's told, slowly exposing himself to you; his feet now resting underwater on the stone step you were sitting on just moments ago.

You let out a breath of relief as you survey the tender flesh around his anus. The bleeding is thankfully minimal, and probably only due to the previous months' lack of anal sex.

Your eagerness to hold him last night ended up having consequences. You now realize that you should have been more careful with his body, but hopefully Akihito will fully heal in a couple of days.

Your hands are the utmost gentle  as you slide the damp part of the towel over Akihito's thighs and lower belly. So much so, that the latter soon closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side, seeming to relish on the feel of your hands on his body.

After his belly, you carefully clean his entire lenght and are forced to suppress the urge to laugh when you hear the young man moan at the attention his groin is receiving; his erection half-hardened already.

However, when you move lower, toward his entrance, Akihito's hand shoots between his thighs with lightning speed to grab hold of your wrist.

"Asami!" He pleads.

"Relax. I won't do anything. I know it would hurt if we did it now."

He trusts you and so he let's go of your wrist, and you resume the task at hand, being extra cautious not to harm the sensitive area arond his anus.

Eventually, you feel the younger man relax once again, fully welcoming the intimate massage he's receiving from you.

"Asami?" Akihito calls out after a while.

"What is it?"

"Hm... I haven't really thanked you yet."

You frown at the words. "What for?"

"For saving my life. You know, on the helicopter... When that guy pointed the gun at me? I really thought I was a goner back then..."

You stop for a moment, recalling the incident.

"I thought I was having a nightmare." You answer truthfully. "I didn't think what was happening was real at all."

Akihito slowly sits up, and you notice for the first time that he's shivering.

"I'm really glad you were there with me, Asami. " He says quietly. "Thank you for saving my life, again."

And he leans over to place a kiss on your lips.

"You're welcome." You whisper against his mouth, lifting him up effortelessly and lowering him onto the warm water so that he's now standing in front of you on the hot spring.

Akihito doesn't stop you when you bend down to retribute the kiss. You are, however, very much surprised to feel his hand soon circling round your erection underwater.

"Akihito!" You warn, grabbing hold of his wrist, just athe younger man's hand starts stroking your hardened lenght up and down. "Don't play with fire. You said so yourself a minute ago: anal is off limits for now."

He archs an eyebrow at you, feigning confusion. "So what?...Are you telling me the great Asami Ryuichi can't think of another way to satisfy me? Why, I thought you had more imagination than that!"

His insolence makes you laugh. "You cheeky brat! I'll make you pay for that comment."

And you spend the next couple of hours doing just that...


End file.
